Another Life
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Only a few months til graduation and no one is expecting anything new to happen in such a short time. The host club is booming. But what happens when a new girl appears wanting nothing more to find the boy with ember eyes? Bad at summaries. MorixOC
1. Prologue

Laughter filled the air of a small community park. Children ran around playing chase and hop scotch. It was in a word innocent. Among the lower class children were two of high merits. Their fathers' had brought them to watch a tournament that was happening nearby and couldn't say no when the young children wanted to play.

There was an hour before the tournament started and what harm could it do, right?

The older, yet smaller, boy ran ahead of the dark quiet boy. He became friends with the local kids fast and was playing chase in no time. But the dark haired boy just stood to the side. He did not try talking to the others and he didn't mind not playing. Instead he just watched the blonde run and enjoy himself.

In this same park there was a young girl, maybe a year younger than the two boys, who was alone. She was sitting gingerly on a swing. Her long golden hair danced with the slight breeze and her grey eyes watched the other children. She was different. Having just moved to this country with her father she had no idea how to even talk to those around her. Her Japanese was horrible and no one seemed to know English for the life of her, so she just stayed apart.

But she couldn't help noticing the boy who was also alone, from what she could see. Was he like her? Did he not belong as well? A smiled danced across her lips. "We can not belong together." She chirped in a sing song voice as she hoped down from the swing and skipped over to him.

No words were exchanged. She just held out her hand and waited. The boy looked at her with dark ember eyes before smiling and taking her hand.

But when that day ended they had to say goodbye. The blonde boy and the boy with ember eyes left. Maybe in another life they could have stayed togeteher.


	2. Ch 1: Over reactions

Chapter One:

The sound of squealing girl's echoed down the halls of the 3rd floor. In a music room a group of boys were charming their way into the girls' hearts. And all too easily in the mind of the newest girl of this school.

The only reason she stood outside the doors of the music room now was because she had to find someone. And no one in her class was him. With a deep breath the girl walked in and looked around. Groups of girls surrounded tables with one or two boys at them. Her brow rose in question. This was entertainment? She didn't quite get what these rich girls saw in sipping tea while listening to pretty boys talk rubbish.

"Well hello, Princess." A tall blonde said taking up her hand in his and kissing it. She eyed him as he straightened himself. "What can I help you with? Did you come for a certain host? Or maybe you want a little of all of us."

She pulled her hand away and narrowed her eyes. "I want nothing to do with this stupid club. I just want the boy with ember eyes." With that she turned on her heels and started to walk out. But as she did she noticed two boys. A small blonde and a darker boy, but she could not see his eyes. So she shook it off and walked out of the room. Would the boy from her memories be in such a stupid club?

She guessed anything was possible, after all it had been eleven years since that day.

Outside at the gate of the school grounds the girl's father waited. "Well my dear, how was your first day of school." She just smiled.

"I know he's here daddy. And remember what you promised. If I find him I don't have to go back to America."

Her father smiled and patted her head. "I know, Eli. Well let's go home for now."

-The next day-

Tamaki walked down the halls still bruiting over the girl from yesterday. He walked into the host club and slumped onto the couch. No customers were there yet so he was his over emotional self. No show.

"Lord are you still upset about what that new girl said?" Kaoru asked as he looked over from where he sat by the windows.

The boy didn't get a response. So Hikaru decided to talk about the girl. "Her name is Eli. She's in our class, though she should be in the same grade as you m'lord."

"She was held back due to medical problems. She spent a whole year in the hospital and was unable to keep up with school work. But she's top of her classes in all testing. She came here from America when she was six with her father. They were poor then, now he is the CEO of a large company. If I'm correct they still live like commoners and all the money he makes went to sending her here." Kyoya said point blank.

Tamaki sat up staring at Kyoya in wonder. But before he could say anything Haruhi walked in laughing. And with her was the girl from yesterday. Almost immediately Eli froze and her eyes narrowed. She just didn't like people like Tamaki. Too happy, too in love with themselves.

"Eli this is Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. They're the host club." Haruhi smiled and gestured to each boy as she said their name. "And you already know the twins."

The girl softened and sighed before smiled and lowering her upper body and a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Eli." The next part she forced as she looked at Tamaki. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I got overwhelmed with how many people were here."

"She asked me about you guys in class today. She said that she often gets nervous in crowds and didn't mean to snap like that."

Tamaki was on his feet now and rushed to Haruhi, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly. "Daddy's so proud of you! Showing the new girl around." He then turned to Eli, yet again, and took her hand. "It is very nice to meet you too."

He was too happy. But Eli pushed that aside. She knew that she couldn't go around pushing everyone away if she wanted to find him. But she also knew she couldn't pass up making a guy like Tamaki squirm a little. "Are you the one forcing Haruhi to wear a boy's uniform?"

Of course she knew Haruhi was a girl. He face was too soft and her features to petite to be a boy. And she confirmed it when Eli asked and she stuttered.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between her and Kyoya. The next thing she knew he was in the corner growing his own mushrooms. She wanted to laugh but was to confused about his reaction. What kind of man was he? Kyoya eyed her before marking something on the pad he was holding. Hunny, the small blonde, took to poking Tamaki andasking if he was alright. The twins mocked him while Haruhi laughed. And the tall dark one, Mori, stood there and watched.

Eli couldn't stop herself from eyeing him. All she could remember about the boy with ember eyes was just that. His eyes. And as she found out from the other schools she went to, that meant nothing.


	3. Ch 2: Runnig

Chapter Two

-Eli's POV-

It's been two weeks since I've started school here at Ouran, and I'd have to say things are… strange.

"Eli-Chan!" The young blonde, Hunny-sempi, bonded over to me. His small stature seemed off given his age and I have yet to get over his childish ways though he is a year older than me. When he reached me he wrapped his slender arms around my waist and smiled up at me. "I have to talk to you later. Wait for me after club." He said nothing more before bouncing off in the direction of the host club.

I have found myself in the club often since me and Haruhi had become friends. Not too many people know she's a girl so I guess it makes it hard to hang out with her in class. If I let the secret out Kyoya might have me hanged.

I sighed and turned towards the gym. I didn't want to go to the club today. My father had made it clear that I was not allowed to strain myself today since I was absent yesterday. And lord knows being near Tamaki is stressful enough. So instead I planned on doing some simple work outs in the gym while I waited for Haruhi to finish with club. Afterwards we had plans to go over to her place. Well I guess that's after I talk to Hunny.

-An hour later-

My breath was heavy as my legs pumped to bring me around the final turn. I had finally finished my four laps around the gym when I heard the doors open. Up till this point I was alone. The basketball club had practice outside today and the judo club had a competition at another school that had pulled some students out of class today. I was able to do some simple yoga and strength training to help my immune system before I started my run.

Now through the doors came the judo club and a group of their fans. I guess it would make since they would come back to the gym after the competition. So I quickly moved over to wear my bag and change of clothes were set and grabbed a small sweat towel from my bag to wipe my face. I didn't need to work out any more anyways. I swiftly patted my forehead and cheeks before lying the towel over my shoulders and grabbed up my bag. Turning on my heels I started towards the changing rooms.

"Eli-chan." At the sound of the gentle, deep voice I couldn't help but stop. I looked over my shoulder to see no one but Mori-sempi. He said nothing more just eyed me. That's right they all know of my medical history.

"I was just finishing up some exercises. My doctor thinks it's good for me." I smiled brightly before turning my head back. "Well I'll see you later." I waved over my shoulder and jogged the rest of the way to the changing rooms.

-Third person-

Mori watched as Eli rushed away. He wondered for a moment if he shouldn't have walked up to her in the first place. But he remembered Kyoya telling them of her health problems and she was absent the day before. Should she really be running after all that? But he said nothing. He always said nothing. But as he watched her leave he couldn't help but beat himself up for that.

"Mori-kun, who was that?" A boy from Mori's judo club asked as he walked up beside him. "She's cute."

Mori did nothing but stare at the boy.


	4. Ch 3: Picture

Chapter Three

The gym was cleared out by the time Eli had showered and changed back into her pale yellow uniform. She walked out the large double doors that lead to the west wing, her bag slung over one shoulder, and took a deep breath. It felt nice outside and she was glad that she didn't go to the Host Club. It was better getting the exercise.

"Mori-sempei… I…I…" Eli stopped when she saw Mori and a girl from her class talking a little ways down the corridor. The girl was tall and lanky, with raven curls that bounced around her shoulders. Many guys had a crush on her from what Eli could tell, and it would seem she was hoping Mori was one of them. "Would you go out with me?"

She couldn't help but to feel bad for the girl as Mori's brows creased and his head lowered. There didn't need to be any words, his actions were clear. "But…Why?"

Once again he did not answer. Instead he looked over the girl and spotted Eli. She didn't know what she should do. She had to get to the club room to talk to Hunny and meet up with Haruhi, but she felt awkward walking past them. The girl's eyes followed Mori's and narrowed on her. Eli couldn't help but wonder if the girl thought she was the reason Mori was saying no. "Fine… Good bye Morinozuka." Her voice had completely changed as she rushed past Eli and bumped their shoulders together. The girl was taken aback by this, but just rolled her eyes and walked up to Mori.

"I'm surprised you're not already at the club." She smiled up at him pointing towards the club room as an request to walk the rest of the way with him.

"Hn." His long legs started towards the room without too much persuasion. Four minutes later they were walking into a loud room.

"Mommy! Haruhi is being mean again!" Tamaki whined as he pulled on Kyoya's sleeve. But was shrugged off as the boy continued to write in his note pad. The twins hugged Haruhi and kept taunting the king.

"She only wants to hang out with us. You're not welcomed." Their words were in unison as were their actions of sticking out their tongues.

"Oh Mori! Eli-chan!" Hunny bounded towards the two and once there climbed up onto Mori's back. He then looked over at Eli and handed her an envelope. "Open it later."

Seven pairs of eyes looked at Hunny curiously. But he ignored it and went on doing his own cute thing.

-xXx-

The two girls sat at Haruhi's table with her dad and laughed at something her father said. "It's so nice to see Haruhi with a girl friend. It's a nice relief from all those loud boys." Ranka laughed as he stood and moved to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Well they waited for him to return Haruhi looked at the envelope that Hunny gave Eli. It was still unopened.

"What do you think is inside it?" She asked flipping it over one final time before handing it back.

Eli shrugged as she stared at it. "I guess it's time to find out." She slipped her finger under the lip and tore in open quickly. What was inside was nothing private or a long note filled with suspense. But a simple picture of three small kids at a playground.

"Awww who are those cutie pies?" Ranka asked looking over their shoulders.

"It's me and two boys I meet a long time ago."

"How did Hunny have this picture then?" Haruhi wondered before looking closer at the two boys. One was a small blonde with a bunny back pack and a silly smile on his face. And the other was slightly taller with dark raven hair and ember eyes. "Oh."


	5. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Ok so I haven't updated anything in some time now (most for a very long time) and I'm sorry. I am working on new chapters for quite a few stories. Also I'm working on rewriting a few. Some of my older stories have tons of spelling errors or grammatical ones and all together I would love to see them in the style I write in now instead of how I wrote five years ago.

I'm going to be mass posting this on most of my fanfictions, so that most of my main readers get it. I am working on the updated chapters yes, but I am also clearing out a few older fanfictions that never got off the ground. That is unless I am told otherwise. If there is one of my fanfictions not listed below that you know of and would like to see me either restart of continue let me know. Also let me know if you are excited to see any on the list continued. If there are no responses for some of them I might just retire them until I have more time to pick them up. So please let me know what you would love to see continued.

The List:

Light of the Black Moon (Maximum Ride)

Another Life (Ouran High School Host Club)

Baby Mine (Legend of Korra)(This was going to be updated soon anyways)

Blue Moon's Love (Twilight)

Broken Peace (Maximum Ride)

Take My Hand (Legend of Korra)

Once again let me know your thoughts and thank you. For being a wonderful reader, the comments, favs, and years of support. I can't believe it's been five years since I started writing fanfictions and I wouldn't have continued so long without the support you guys gave me.

Sincerely,

AsteriaGoddess


End file.
